The Experiment
by Lidia1357
Summary: Shadow rescues Sonic after he is kidnapped by a crazy scientist who makes Robitnick look like a saint. However, after the rescue, Shadow and Sonic must hide in a cave for two days. During this time, Shadow notices strange things with Sonic. Had something happened that he doesn't know of? Warning: YAOI- MPREG- OTHER M RATED don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**D****isclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog****  
**

**This is my first fanfiction so bear with me.**

Shadow crouched low in the bushes outside the enemies camp. His ruby eyes swept the area trained to miss nothing. The area was perfect, plenty of trees and bushes to hide behind while he awaited orders. Getting in would be tricky, the fortress was surrounded by a thick, steel wall. If he had a chaos emerald, this would be different, but he didn't. He would need to use a homing attack against one of the mechs to jump over the wall. All he needed was the word.

"Agent Shadow," His communicator buzzed.

Shadow geld his arm close to his mouth so he could speak quietly, "This is Shadow."

"You have the order. Infiltrate the base and rescue the captive ASAP."

"Understood," Shadow shut off the communicator and slipped into the shadows. He didn't want to make a scene and bring harm to the captive so he looked for an isolated mech who wasn't looking at him. Timing his move carefully, he sped off on his hover skates and attacked the mech hard enough to break a vital circuit before heading over the wall. Once he landed, Shadow stopped a moment to listen in case he triggered an alarm. Hearing nothing, he continued on into the base, sliding through an air hole barely big enough to allow him.

"Okay, I'm in," He whispered through his communicator.

"Alright. The captive is in the underwater cell under the base. It's hooked to an electrical current so be on guard."

_Wouldn't want this to be _too_ easy now would we?_ Shadow thought bitterly as he shut the communicator off. He scanned the area quickly before continuing. The place wasn't overly big or complicated, but he couldn't seem to find the cell. He knew it wouldn't be in plain sight, considering the fact that it was _underneath_ the base, but there should have been something that showed him where to go.

Shadow was about to look through the whole thing again when something caught his eye. There was a section of the steel floor that seemed to stand out to him. It wasn't obvious to him, so anyone without his super eyesight and vigorous training would never have noticed, but this section was a fraction of a centimeter higher than the rest. He felt around its edges to make sure and confirmed his observation. As he was feeling the left edge, his glove skimmed the corner and it slid to the side.

_That was surprisingly easy. Normally the switch would be in a different part of the base._ He thought as he jumped in. There was about a football field long staircase that led to a metal door with a combination lock. Shadow felt for the click and opened it with ease. Beyond it was a wide, glass tunnel that clearly signified that he was under water. This would certainly be the right kind of holding cell for this captive. He stopped at another door that was just an easy push- open. Once he was past that, he would be at his destination.

What he saw wasn't what he expected.

Shadow had expected an easy- going blue hedgehog that was lazily awaiting his rescue. What he saw was a sight that almost made _him_ cringe.

When the president had told him it was connected to electricity, Shadow was expecting the cell itself to have an electric current running through it. What he found, was that Sonic _himself_was hooked to electric wires that zapped him at the slightest movement. He was chained to the wall in a T- shaped with his head hung low in defeat. Shadow felt a surge of anger as his stomach knotted with disgust. He was so angry all thoughts of discrete rescues fled his mind as he unleashed a chaos spear on the door, frying all electric currents. Well now he didn't have to worry about Sonic frying to a crisp.

Shadow moved quickly as alarms sounded throughout the base. He unclasped the chains from sonic's wrists and held his arms out for the unconscious hedgehog to fall into. Holding him securely, he raced out of the cell and into the base almost as quickly as the blue hedgehog himself. He used another chaos spear to damage the locks on the steel wall, much easier to do on the inside. Once out, he raced as fast and as far as his strong legs could carry him. He felt no fatigue, even under the dead weight of his companion.

He raced into the forest and broke the trees before the mechs could even sense his presence. He now had enough time to call G.U.N.

"I have the captive," He said roughly, anger still coursing through his veins.

"I see this. You also triggered every alarm in the base. That is why we sent you Agent Shadow!"

Shadow ground his teeth and spat, "If you had seen this you would have too! I'm shocked he's alive at this point!"

The President was silent a moment. When he spoke, it was carefully, "It is too risky to send you help. I'll give you a map of safe places to hide foe the next forty-eight hours."

Shadow's anger flamed into rage, "What do you mean it's _too risky_?" She shouted, causing the communicator to scream in protest.

"Exactly what I meant! This is what happens when you don't take precaution! You will deal with the consequences and lay low. You now have the hostage to worry about. Keep him safe as well as yourself."

Then there was silence.

Shadow beat his fist against a tree, "Damn it!"

"Nnnnn," A soft moan came from the blue hedgehog. Shadow went to his side quickly, holding him up. Sonic winced and groaned in protest and Shadow noticed the severe burns all over his body.

"Don't move too much Faker. You need to take it easy," He said softly to the maimed hedgehog.

Shadow glanced at the map the President had sent him via computer on his communicator and saw a safe hiding place nearby, "I'm going to pick you up now. Don't struggle."

Sonic didn't even make a sound that told shadow he acknowledged him speaking. Shadow carefully scooped him up bridal style and headed for a hidden nearby. The entrance was so carefully concealed that Shadow himself barely caught it. This was clearly not made naturally, but by a very skilled human who was excellent with camouflage. Shadow entered the pitch-black cave and set Sonic down, taking out his emergency pack complete with matches, a light, water and dried rations that would last a week. Shadow turned the lamp on with the dimmest light he could see with. He didn't want it shining through the plants that concealed them. He then looked over his companion. Sonic was burned pretty badly and seen cruel treatment over the past few days. If only he could have gotten to him sooner.

Shadow found an ointment in his first aid that healed injuries five times faster than the natural speed. He applied it to sonic's burns so carefully the hedgehog wouldn't have noticed even if he was conscious. He then settled in for the wait. He was very good at remaining in one place silently. He wasn't named Shadow for his color, but more his personality. He could be swift and silent when he needed to be, and also very dark. Whether that means attitude or mood, it still applies to him.

About an hour passed and Sonic began to stir, his burns already beginning the healing process. He sat up and groaned, holding his head. He paused when he realized he could preform that action easily and stared at his wrist, covered in burns, bruises and G.U.N. ointment. Shadow watched this silently, waiting for Sonic to be alert enough to notice him. Sonic slowly took in his surrounding, the dim light, the darkness beyond that, but didn't see Shadow.

This concerned the dark hedgehog. He wasn't _that_ invisible. The electric currents hadn't passed through his brain, this Shadow knew. The contraption that had been attached to Sonic was designed to shock only the places it touched. Maybe Sonic was just exhausted despite his recent nap.

"I see you're finally awake Faker," Shadow said in his low, quiet tone.

Sonic jumped, his head snapping to Shadow's direction. When he finally saw him, he relaxed a little, "Was it you who got me out?"

Shadow nodded once.

Sonic forced a cocky smile and a thumbs up, but the action didn't look right with the dead expression in Sonic's eyes. Shadow didn't comment on it however, and remained silent. Sonic stretched his stiff muscled, his legs itching to be used. He hadn't ran since he was captured, and it wasn't in his nature to be still for so long.

"G.U.N. will arrive in two days. I have the means to remain alive until then, but we must remain here and not leave for any reason," Shadow explained. Sonic slumped against the rock wall and nodded, his emerald eyes dull.

Shadow's mouth twitched into a frown, _What happened to him in there_? He watched the usually high spirited hedgehog as the life seemed to drain from him. Sonic's happy, cocky, carefree nature may get on Shadow's nerves, but it still pained him to see Sonic this way. This confused Shadow as well. Why did he care all of a sudden? It may have disgusted him to see Sonic in such a state before, but he shouldn't be _this_ affected by it. He let it go for now and leaned against the cavern wall, closing his eyes. He didn't have a prayer for sleep, but he could still rest. He needed to figure out what had happened to Sonic, something in his mind was just obsessed with it, and it frightened him. However, he wasn't going to just ask, he would try to get it out of him in the least painful way possible for Sonic. No need to frighten him or upset him further.

**This is just the opening, there will be more M rated chapters later. This chapter was meant to start the plot and get the story rolling.**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Warning: There is torture in this chapter , but I will tell when it begins and ends if you would like to skip over it.**

Shadow opened his eyes and saw that Sonic was asleep. The pain and dead expression gone... for now. Shadow sighed inwardly, what could have happened to the usually happy hedgehog to make him into this? Shadow could barely admit it, but he actually missed Sonic's old behavior. At least he was alive. Now look at him, soulless, sad and defeated.

Shadow shook the thoughts away a moment and moved to Sonic to inspect his wounds. They were beginning to scab over already, which was a pleasant site for the dark hedgehog. If only his psychological wounds were as easy to fix. Shadow knew all too well how easy one can be broken. He had everything taken from him on the Space Colony Ark. The painful memory still felt like a bullet to the chest. He sat back, forcing the thought out of his mind. Sonic needed him now. This wasn't the time to go down that painful road.

"Shadow," Sonic murmured quietly. Shadow moved closer so he could hear him easier. Sonic's eyes were full of confusion and painand, "Why are you doing this?"

Shadow's eyes narrowed in bewilderment, "What do you mean?"

Sonic closed his eyes and turned over, "I mean nothing to you, why are you going through the trouble for me?"

Shadow felt that like a blow in the gut. His temper got the better of him, "Why would you ask that?" He realized he snapped and cringed inwardly when Sonic winced. He spoke gentler this time and even moving closer, "Sonic you mean more to me than that. We've had our bad history, but that's exactly what it is, history. Now we are in the present, and I care about you," Maybe he said too much...

Sonic rolled over to face Shadow, his expression unreadable. Shadow felt this was the right moment to find out more, so he took a very bold move and said, "What happened while you were in there?"

Sonic's eyes were suddenly wide with fear and he cringed. Shadow knew right away that he wasn't ready and did something he never would have done in the past. He reached his hand out and stroked Sonic's quills, "It's alright. I won't let it happen again."

A mixture of emotions played across Sonic's face,pain, sorrow, bewilderment, longing and something else. For some reason, it sent an uneasy, almost exciting feeling through the dark hedgehog. He had never felt felt nervous before and the feeling almost frightened him. However, he didn't show it. He dug through the dried rations and water, "You need to get some water and food into your system. It's not chili dogs, but it should do for now."

Sonic didn't respond. Shadow brought the water and food to him, offering it. Sonic didn't even look at it. This really worried Shadow. Sonic wasn't exactly a small eater. Shadow set it down and sat beside Sonic.

"Sonic-"

"I don't know what they did to me exactly," Sonic whispered. Shadow stopped talking abruptly and listened. Sonic's eyes were unfocused, staring off into space as he continued, "It started when I was brought to the underwater cell..."

_Flashback_

_Sonic's POV_

Sonic couldn't move anything. He had been drugged minutes before with something strong. The carried him in a cage down to the lower part of the base and even lower. That was when the sound hit him. He heard a lot of water! Everywhere. They were under water! Sonic panicked, but only on the inside since he couldn't move his body outside. The scientist who had captured him was now opening the steel door to a metal cell. He set the cage down and prepared an operating table. Sonic's head was spinning with fright and he tried to force his limbs to work, but they wouldn't listen to him!

The scientist unlocked the cage and carefully carried the panicking hedgehog to the operating table and strapped him down so tightly he wouldn't have been able to move even if his limbs_ did_ work. His eyes moved around frantically, hoping some sort of miracle would happen before the crazy man could do anything to him. However, he had no such luck.

"Alright, you're going to feel a little pinch... well," He chuckled, "More than a little." He held a large, sharp scalpel up so Sonic could see what was going to happen. Sonic's eyes widened and he wanted to strain more than anything. He wanted to run as fast as he could out of there, but couldn't. He couldn't do anything except watch helplessly.

**Beginning of torture**

The sharp instrument sliced through Sonic's lower abdomen without hesitation. Sonic screamed on the inside, but did nothing on he outside. The scientist cut and sliced so long Sonic was sure he was cutting him in half. He set the very bloody scalpel down beside Sonic so he could see and smell his own blood. It made him so sick he could have hurled. The scientist moved his hands around the inside of Sonic's abdomen, clipping, moving and even placing things in. Sonic felt all of it. He had never felt so much pain in his life! Fat, hot tears began to stream down his face and his fists clenched. Great, now he had his limbs back and they were still useless. The scientist worked for hours. Hours of pain and misery for Sonic.

**End of Torture**

"That should do it!" The crazy man said with satisfaction in his grey eyes. He pulled Sonic's gaping wound back together just as painfully as the opening and used some sort of laser tool that burned into his skin. Sonic arched back, yelling in pain. The scientist finished and said, "Now now no more of that. There isn't even a scar."

_How is there not a scar?_ Sonic thought with disbelief. The scientist held up a mirror so Sonic could see for himself, and sure enough, there wasn't even a trace of the painful memory.

Sonic was injected with another dose of the drug and the man chained his wrists to the wall, attaching electric wires to his arms and legs, "If you even sneeze, you'll regret it. Don't even hope to leave here Experiment 308H"

Sonic didn't even have the will to give his proper name as the man left him in that frightening, underwater place.

_End of Flashback_

Shadow's rage nearly exploded as Sonic finished his story. He wanted to fun back and brutally murder that man as slowly as he desired. It was true that there wasn't a trace of the operation, but the way Sonic held his stomach as if in excruciating pain showed Shadow that it had actually happened. That explains why Sonic didn't want to eat anything. Shadow returned it to the bag and returned to Sonic. He couldn't help but glance down at Sonic's abdomen as if he could see it. He looked up at Sonic's broken features and asked, "May I inspect it?"

Sonic nodded and Shadow gently placed his hand on Sonic's stomach, not even applying pressure. It was hard, like Sonic had swallowed a bowling ball! Shadow wanted t apply more pressure, but knew he shouldn't. It would probably hurt Sonic even more. That was the last thing Shadow wanted to do.

Sonic gave a soft smile, "Don't be afraid of it, for some reason your touch is soothing."

This shocked Shadow and brought an involuntary blush to his face, but he said nothing. He applied a little more pressure, watching Sonic's expression for pain but there was none. He moved his hand along Sonic's stomach, noting the unnatural feel of it. He couldn't even tell what was in there! Sonic watched his expression as he observed. What had he done to Sonic?

Sonic curled up on the cave floor, closing his eyes. Shadow noticed the peaceful expression and wondered if his touch had anything to do with it. He blushed again, feeling a fluttering in his stomach but dismissed it. He continued rubbing Sonic's stomach soothingly as the blue hedgehog drifted off to sleep.

**I know, awwweee. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Warning: This contains _mature_ content, meaning you must act mature to read this. Not quite lemon, more on the emotional side. If you are not mature enough to handle it, do not read it.**

Shadow awoke not realizing he had fallen asleep. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes then noticed he was oddly warm. He turned to the side and felt a sudden awkwardness. Sometime during the night, Sonic had curled up against him. Shadow didn't dare move from that spot. Sonic needed rest so he could heal. However, Shadow wasn't so sure healing with whatever was inside him was such a good thing. Either way, Sonic needed sleep. He had been through hell the past few days and hasn't come out of it yet. Shadow's heart went out to the blue hedgehog, which was uncharacteristically soft for him.

Shadow felt a sudden urge to touch Sonic, which was odd, but he didn't think much of it. He rested his hand on the side of Sonic's hard stomach, running his fingers along Sonic's ribs, enjoying the natural feeling of it. It was like he was made to be here with Sonic, but Shadow wasn't quite sure what that meant. It confused and unnerved him.

Sonic stirred next to him but Shadow didn't move. Sonic opened his eyes and saw Shadow's closeness. Shadow expected him to jump back and ask what he was doing, especially since Shadow's hand was still on Sonic's side. Instead, he smiled at him, even snuggling closer.

Shadow didn't know what to think. He froze with shock. Sonic mumbled into Shadow's chest fur, "I don't want to wake up."

_Oh shit._ Shadow thought as he realized what was going on. Sonic thought he was dreaming!

Shadow flushed, _He dreams about me?_

Shadow wasn't sure what he thought about this. He had been going through strange emotions when it came to Sonic lately, and now Sonic was dreaming about _him_? Shadow thought about that for a few minutes while Sonic snuggled closer. This brought an instant smile to Shadow's face. He stroked Sonic's quills slowly, marveling at the feel. It was like second nature and he never wanted to stop.

Sonic lifted his face and looked into Shadow's eyes. Shadow hadn't realized just how beautiful Sonic's eyes are. _Why the hell am I thinking like this?_ He thought with frustration, but the expression in Sonic's eyes melted it away. Shadow stroked the side of Sonic's face, watching him as he leaned into Shadow's hand. Shadow rolled over so that he was over the other hedgehog, looking deep into the other's eyes. They were silently pleading and hoping. Shadow leaned down slowly as if any quick movement would startle the other, and caught his lips in his. The kiss was slow and passionate, and Shadow felt it _everywhere! _It was like a migrating feeling that moved all the way to his toes. He deepened the kiss while his hands trailed down over Sonic's chest, stroking it softly. Sonic gasped then returned the kiss.

Shadow strayed from Sonic's lips and kissed down to his stomach. This was where Shadow was hesitant. He gazed up at Sonic in a silent question. Sonic only smiled and nodded, giving him permission to continue. Shadow was still unsure.

Sonic sat up and pulled Shadow to him in another kiss, whispering softly, "You won't hurt me. I promise."

Shadow nodded slowly, promising himself that he would be extra careful and gentle with the other. He ran his fingers over Sonic's stomach, earning a soft purr from him. He kissed his stomach as if it were the most precious thing in the world, still not wanting to harm him. They spent the night as lovers.

He now lay in Sonic's arms, gazing into hie beautiful eyes, wondering how he hadn't realized his feelings sooner. Sonic's eyes began to drift and Shadow kissed him one more time before sleep enveloped him as well.

**Not my longest, but it is supposed to be very deep and emotional. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

Shadow awoke to the irritating sound of his communicator. The president's voice wasn't the most welcoming thing he'd awoken to. He sat up groggily, careful so he wouldn't wake Sonic, and replied, "Shadow to G.U.N,"

"A jet is on its way to pick you up now. Head out into the open with the rescued captive. You can give us the details on the way," The president said quickly and shut the communicator off. Shadow moved quickly, not wasting a moment. He gathered his supplies and picked the snoozing hedgehog up bridal-style before exiting the cave. The bright light pounded on his eyes and the moving air felt odd. He broke through the trees just as the G.U.N. jet came into view. Shadow dashed forward and sprung up into the opening as it soared off. Medicals automatically tended to Sonic, who had woken during the run. They asked him about his burns that were healing fairly well and any other injuries he might have. Sonic filled them in on the operation he had gone through with the least amount of detail possible while Shadow spoke to the President.

The president listened intently as Shadow explained the issue of the operation then spoke to the medicals, "Don't go near the operated area! We will use ultrasounds to look at it and tests. I don't want to risk something going wrong."

Shadow thought again of the previous night and worried again about the consequences. He hoped he hadn't done permanent damage to the blue hedgehog. The thought made Shadow sick.

The medicals gave Sonic a drug to knock him out so the ride would be easier on him. They arrived at G.U.N. headquarters within an hour where Sonic was rushed to the medical room for tests. Shadow wanted to follow him, but he had a report to fill out and questions to answer. This was the last thing he wanted to do, but it needed to be done ASAP. Shadow took one look at the report and groaned. His mind wasn't on the past, but the present. He was worried beyond measure about Sonic and what was happening to him. He needed to know!

"Looks like someone's brooding," A low, seductive voice said from behind him.

Shadow didn't respond, as usual. He found Rouge irritating but was forced to work with her. She always nagged him about his personal life and never took his hints that he didn't want to discuss it. She hopped up onto the table and crossed her legs, waiting for a reply that will never come.

"You know that report's not going to write itself Hun," She said with a wink.

Shadow sighed, wishing Rouge would just leave him be!

"Agent Shadow. The President would like to speak with you," A G.U.N. soldier with small features and an impressive posture said, saving Shadow from his annoying partner. He stood up quickly, careful not to appear too excited, and followed him out of the room to the Presidents quarters.

"You asked for me?"

The President's back was turned to Shadow, his posture strained, "Yes. Sit down Shadow."

Shadow sat slowly, worried about the news he was about to receive. The President turned slowly and sat in his own chair, folding his arms and shooting Shadow a very professional expression.

"The tests results were very quick for Sonic's condition. It turns out, Dr. Edricson is a very clever and twisted scientist."

Shadow tensed up in anger and fright. What could the scientist have done to Sonic?

"It seems Dr. Ericson has developed a strange invention that, once implanted into a male's abdomen, can attack and adapt to the body successfully without harming the body. However, it is only half of his experiment. You saved Sonic before the Doctor could finish," His gaze sharpened in a strange accusation, "He has given Sonic the ability to carry a child."

Shadow's tense body tightened even more from shock and horror. His whole body caught on fire and his pulse raced. His face was frozen in a mask. The President's face told him that there was more news.

"Our high technology shows one other thing. This may, or may not surprise you," He paused a moment, allowing Shadow time to brace himself, "Sonic is in a very early stage. He is pregnant. About fifteen hours along now."

_Fifteen hours?_ Shadow thought in horror, _That means..._

The President studied Shadow's face carefully, concealing his own emotions, "He's awake if you would like to see him. He's taken the news fairly well. Before you go, I want to tell you one more thing. I am giving you some... absence time to help Sonic through his pregnancy. After that we can discuss your return."

Shadow nodded and rushed off to the medical room. He skated as fast as he could, nearly knocking some people over in the process. When he arrived to Sonic's room, he became hesitant. What if Sonic hated him for this? Shadow would never be able to forgive himself. Sonic would be affected by this forever!

Shadow shuddered as he opened the door and walked in. It was a small room that had the appearance and smells of an ordinary hospital. It brought painful memories of the Ark, but Shadow pushed that aside. Sonic needed him right now. He was the hurt one this time.

Sonic spotted him and his eyes dimmed, "Hey Shadow."

Shadow stood beside Sonic's bed and offered a weak smile, his eyes darting to Sonic's stomach as if he could already see the baby bump. There were no tell tale signs of Sonic's pregnancy however. Which wasn't unexpected, considering the length of time Sonic had been carrying. Sonic smiled a bit nervously, "I guess last night wasn't a dream."

Shadow shook his head slowly, "No it wasn't."

Sonic nodded and drew a shaky breath, holding his head in his hands, "I don't know what to do!"

Shadow rubbed his back softly, his heart going out to the blue, both literally and figuratively, hedgehog, "I'm going to take some absence so I can help you through the pregnancy."

Sonic shook his head, "You don't owe me that Shadow. I can do it myself."

That hurt, more than Sonic will ever know. Shadow swallowed it back, saying, "I want to help you. Besides, tests and timing have proved who else this child belongs to."

Sonic's head snapped up, shock in his eyes, "What?" Obviously they hadn't told him everything. Shadow sighed softly, feeling nervous all over again.

"You have been pregnant fifteen hours. That and tests prove what really caused this. The scientist only gave you the ability to bear a child. I gave you the child itself," Those words were oddly difficult to say. Shadow nearly choked on his words, but forced them our, looking at his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Sonic was silent for so long Shadow thought he might explode. When he did speak, all he said was, "Oh."

This whole situation was so bizarre and unreal that Shadow felt lightheaded. He couldn't imagine how this was affecting the other. Another problem here is Sonic didn't take the message Shadow tried to send when he showed his love. Sonic isn't aware of his affection. It hurt even more that Sonic assuming Shadow felt he owed him.

"Get some rest Faker. We can talk more tomorrow. As soon as you are ready, I'll take you home," He slowly ran his hand through Sonic's quills and left, feeling a tightening in his throat that he's never felt before.

**This should tide you over for a few days. I won't be updating for _at least_ three days. Please review in the meantime, I am open to suggestions, rambling, constructive criticism, grammar checking, or predictions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

Shadow didn't sleep at all that night. His mind spun around a million miles an hour about Sonic and the baby. He even caught himself thinking about the baby after it was born as if that was a set possibility. He hadn't even talked to Sonic about going through with this, in fact, it would make more sense for the fetus to be removed. Sonic may not survive the pregnancy, if this situation could even be called that.

The thought seemed so perfect in Shadow's mind. He wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of it before! He sprung up and dashed to the G.U.N. base as fast as he could. He was completely silent despite his speed, so it didn't disrupt anyone in the night. He stopped in front of the door and gave the password before continuing to the President's quarters. The time had no meaning to him and he didn't care if he disrupted the President's snoozing. He needed to know why they hadn't suggested this sooner.

The President was mulling over some paperwork when Shadow walked in. He looked up and stood with urgency, "Agent Shadow, is there an emergency?"

Shadow shook his head, "No. I came to ask a question about Sonic's situation."

He deflated and relief spread over his face as he returned to his chair, "What do you want to know?"

Shadow crossed his arms and allowed his passive expression to take over. He had mastered this mask years ago and it proved to be his most useful ability, "Can it be removed?"

The President's face froze to a stone, a less impressive mask than Shadow's, "Let me show you something," He stood an pulled out a file that was stamped TOP SECRET and handed it to Shadow, "These should answer your question."

Shadow opened the file which held ultrasound printouts and a report. He looked at the report first before even glancing at the ultrasound prints.

**Sept. 4**

**13:00**

**Subject: Sonic **

**Civilian**

**Agent Assigned: Agent Shadow**

**Subject has been under a surgical procedure be the Dr. Robert Ericson. An artificial uterus specific to the Subject's body has been implanted and attached to the walls inside the abdomen. Subject has suffered multiple injuries on the body due to electric wires and undernourishment. Inside the uterus is a young fetus sixteen hours old. The fetus's umbilical cord is attached directly to the Subject's body. A nerve is attached directly to every major organ as well as the spinal cord. Current observation indicates that the fetus is not harmful to the Subject's body, however removal would result in vital injury or death. More data is needed.**

****Shadow felt a deep dread in the pit of his stomach. He set the unfinished report down and picked up the ultrasounds prints. They were fuzzy, but looked like any ultrasound picture. There were arrows indicating where the fetus was, and where the nerves were attached to Sonic's body. Shadow hated the scientist even more now. Not only did he force Sonic through all of this, but he made this unfix-able! Sonic will have to go through the unnatural pregnancy no matter what.

Shadow returned the files and faced the president, "What about the delivery?"

"We will need to test Sonic once a day to be sure, but it seems that the child detaches his umbilical cord just as he is ready to greet us. We will preform some sort of c- section to deliver the child safely."

Shadow felt a small tinge of relief and nodded. Just as he met the door, the President spoke again.

"We're assigning Sonic to live with you during the pregnancy. We can't have any complications and you're as close to the situation as it gets."

Shadow shivered at the meaning and nodded again before heading out the door.

**Not my longest I know, but I've been busy. **

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

The following day, Shadow stayed by Sonic's side while the doctors were running a few more tests to clear his release. The President told Sonic what they had found so far, and that he was to stay with Shadow during the pregnancy. Sonic nodded in understanding, but Shadow noticed a dark shadow cast over him. It pained him to see Sonic this way, knowing he had in part caused it. If only the problem could be corrected. That would have taken so much weight from Shadow's shoulders. But he must live with his consequences.

"Alright Sonic, are you ready to go?" A gentle G.U.N. nurse asked as she helped Sonic up.

Sonic nodded and flashed her a fake smile in assurance and a weak thumbs up. The nurse wheeled Sonic out of the hospital section and then out of the G.U.N. base. Shadow walked alongside them, unsure of what to say to Sonic. When they were outside the doors of the base, Sonic stood up and thanked the nurse, giving her permission to head back.

"Are you sure you can make it there on your own Faker?" Shadow asked in his normal uncaring tone. It was false, but he didn't want to give his emotions away for some reason.

Sonic stretched his arms out and gave another thumbs up, "Lead the way Shadow."

_You can pretend everything's fine all you want,_ Thought Shadow as he started on, _But I can see the fear through your facade._

The walk to Shadow's house was longer than it should have been. Neither hedgehog were used to walking, but Shadow didn't want Sonic running in his condition. Any injury to the fetus would harm Sonic as well. The thought made Shadow cringe inwardly. He couldn't bear seeing Sonic in any more pain. When they reached his small house, Sonic gave it a once over before walking in with Shadow close behind. Shadow crossed his arms and leaned back, giving Sonic a moment to take it in. The blue hedgehog glanced around the small living room. It was a small living space with a grey love seat, white carpet and black and red drapes over the windows. To the left was the way to the kitchen, downstairs bathroom and the stairs that led to the second floor. Sonic gave it a nod before turning to Shadow, who inclined his head towards the stairs, silently requesting Sonic to follow.

Shadow stopped in front of his spare room and leaned on the doorway, "This is where you will stay. Do with the room as you please. I sleep in the room opposite this hall and the bathroom is at the end of the hall. I'll be down stairs when you're ready."

Sonic didn't speak until Shadow turned to leave, "Thank you Shadow."

Shadow froze a moment and closed his eyes, he hadn't heard that much emotion in Sonic's voice since he died and the Princess of Soleanna brought him back to life. The memory was still a sting in the heart. He turned back to Sonic and nodded before continuing down the stairs, where he could breathe. He leaned back against the wall and inhaled deeply, collecting his thoughts and composing himself. This whole situation was wrong in every way and Sonic's emotions are soon to be all over the place. This leaves everything on Shadow's shoulders. He needs to hold Sonic and himself together while making sure complications are at the utmost minimum so Sonic can have the highest chance of living through this.

The thought tightened Shadow's chest. Sonic must live through this! There is no question about it, Shadow will make sure of it!

Shadow sighed, no use worrying about it at the moment. He had a ton of information packets for him and Sonic to look through. Some were ordinary pregnancy papers that women receive about diet and what is good or bad for the baby. Others were new information about Sonic's pregnancy. They both needed to look through it, might as well do it together. Shadow had just sat down and opened the box containing the information when Sonic descended the stairs. He eyed the papers curiously and Shadow motioned for him to sit beside him. Sonic was hesitant and it confused Shadow. He didn't think Shadow was going to hurt him did he?

_You've already hurt him you moron! _Thought the onyx hedgehog angrily as he sorted through the packets, _You've hurt him permanently!_

Shadow masked his anger behind a passive expression as he leaned back, leafing through a paper. It mostly told him what foods are best and what to avoid, as long as chili gods wasn't on the avoid list, Shadow doubted he'd have any problems. he traded papers with Sonic when they finished and he was now reading the important information. it irked him to find how little it was, but this was an unusual case with little observation so far, so he couldn't get too angry. It mostly told him things he'd already guessed, keep Sonic's stress to a minimum, don't let him run yada yada yada. It was mostly filled with holes yet to fill which left Shadow at a disadvantage. He just had to work with what he had. Sonic saw the 'no running part' and visibly deflated. Shadow allowed a small smile and placed his hand on Sonic's arm, "You'll be alright Faker."

Sonic nodded but Shadow could tell he was only humoring him. Shadow knelt in front of Sonic so he could look into Sonic's green eyes easily, "I promise Sonic. I won't let _anything_ happen to you," He looked deep into Sonic's eyes, willing him to believe him. Sonic's emerald eyes were full of mixed emotions, despair, fear, longing, pain. It hurt Shadow deeply to see it. Sonic nodded again but Shadow needed Sonic to believe him.

Shadow let some of his emotions leak into his eyes as he searched Sonic's. He leaned in, about to close the distance when Sonic looked away. Startled, shocked and hurt, Shadow pulled back quickly. He looked at anything but Sonic, wondering why he would-

"You don't need to pretend Shadow," It was a soft whisper, but it hurt Shadow like a bullet wound. How could Sonic think he was pretending now after what they had shared that day? Shadow looked back at Sonic who was curled up on the couch, looking like a lost child. He was losing his former self and Shadow was helpless to watch. He hesitantly placed his hand on Sonic's head and ran his fingers through his quills.

"You have a lot to learn about me Faker. I can't pretend to feel anything. That's something you should already know."

Sonic glanced up at Shadow shyly then gazed back at the cushion below him. Shadow sat there for a while, just watching the blue hedgehog. Sonic didn't seem to be showing any sign of responding, so Shadow stood up to find something more productive to do when Sonic spoke.

"You must have learned how. Otherwise, I wouldn't be in this."

Shadow was completely shocked. Sonic had actually thought Shadow never meant it! Why else would he have made love to the other hedgehog. He wasn't one to take someone for simple pleasure and Sonic knew it. Shadow sat beside Sonic's head on the floor and crossed his arms, "I didn't pretend anything Sonic. You know how serious I am. I never take action on anything unless I truly mean it," He stared straight at Sonic so he would know of his sincerity. Sonic didn't hide the surprised in his eyes and didn't respond. He did relax a little and closed his eyes. Shadow took that as a good sign and stroked the side of Sonic's sleeping face, thinking about how long this pregnancy was going to be.

**I tried to put more of Shadow's personality in here. I watched some Sonic the Hedgehog clips and watched only him so I could see how he reacts to stress. Let me know how I did.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere for your support, interest and push. it is greatly appreciated and sometimes needed in writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

Shadow opened his eyes slowly. He often awoke like this when he didn't have nightmares about the Ark. When he does dream about the Ark, he wakes up with a start and feels confused for a moment about his surroundings. He never fully got over his experiences at the Ark, and he'll _never_ completely heal form the loss of Maria, who he was created to save.

Not wanting to sit in his depressing thoughts any longer, Shadow exited his room and headed for the stairs, stopping to listen for Sonic's light snores. He smiled when he heard them, grateful the blue hedgehog was getting some sleep. He walked slowly down the stairs so as not to wake him as his mind ran through breakfast possibilities. No one get the wrong idea, Shadow wasn't a cook and didn't need to eat. He would have to order something for Sonic. This would be an awkward and strange experience, since he's never had to concern himself with food before, but he would do it. Shadow's trained ears picked up the obvious sound of running then heaving and hurried back up the stairs to the upstairs bathroom where Sonic was. He was supporting his weight on the toilet and looked completely miserable. Shadow wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to comfort the other hedgehog, but had a feeling Sonic wouldn't appreciate it. However, he couldn't just leave either.

Sonic leaned over the toilet, supporting it with his arms, panting. He noticed Shadow and looked away with embarrassment and annoyance in his eyes, "Did I wake you?"

Shadow rested his hand on Sonic's back gently to show his support, "No, I've been awake," Sonic was looking terrible, which worried Shadow. He had known Sonic would have morning sickness and would start to look worn but did it really need to happen this early?

"I can do this myself," Sonic practically growled at Shadow. He bit his lower lip so he wouldn't speak back to the blue hedgehog. Sonic's mood was already heading down hill. This wasn't going to be a pleasant experience for either of them. Shadow just wished he could help Sonic somehow. It was bad enough he was the reason for all of this, but Sonic is convinced it was for nothing. Shadow silently made it his mission to make Sonic believe him. It hurt more than the onyx hedgehog would admit that Sonic doesn't know how Shadow feels.

"Alright. I'll be in the hall if you need me."

"You don't have to wait-"

"I'll be in the hall," Shadow repeated calmly as he stepped out of the bathroom. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, closing his eyes and sighing deeply. When Sonic emerged from the room, Shadow opened his eyes and examined him, noting the wear the pregnancy was already doing on the other's body. This worried Shadow greatly. What if Sonic's body can't handle it? Experiment or not Sonic is still male and the male body is not designed to carry a child, "How are you feeling?"

Sonic walked slowly down the stairs behind Shadow. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse, "Morning sickness is normal Shadow. I'm fine."

_Nothing is _normal_ about this_. Shadow thought to himself. He watched Sonic closely as he went about the day. Sonic seemed to wear down as the day went on and Shadow's concern grew. he thought the day couldn't get much worse when he received a phone call.

"Umm, hi, is this Shadow?" A small, uncertain voice that could only be Tails asked.

Shadow wrote the word _Tails_ on a piece of paper and held it up for Sonic to see. Sonic shook his head urgently and Shadow nodded, "Yes, this is Shadow."

"Hi Shadow, this is Tails. I was wondering if you knew where Sonic was. Everyone's getting worried."

Shadow side glanced Sonic who was watching him intently, "He's been injured in a mission. G.U.N. requires no visitors until further notice. Do not fear, he is alive and well. His condition is just... unique and the doctors of G.U.N. want to analyze it to make sure he is okay."

"Oh, well, do you know when he can be visited?"

"No," He said simply, "I am not given any information on his case."

The young fox sounded depressed by the news, "Oh. Okay. Thanks Shadow," Then the line went dead. Shadow almost felt guilty for lying to Sonic's closest friend, but it wasn't his choice. This was affecting Sonic's life first, so Shadow will respect that.

Sonic looked relieved, but saddened, "Thanks Shadow. I never thought I'd have to ask anyone to lie to Tails," There was so much defeat in his voice that it broke Shadow's heart, something he had forgotten he had.

"He'll understand. You need to focus on you for now," Shadow said as he observed the ring around his wrist like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Sonic sat down on the couch and sighed, "It's not that easy Shadow. I need to worry about what I'm going to do with it once it's here."

Shadow had been wondering about that himself. He had been meaning to talk to Sonic about it and now seemed to be as good a time as ever, "Whatever it ends up being, it will never have a normal life."

Sonic glanced at Shadow then away quickly, "It can if I give it away."

The thought sounded so harsh and cruel to Shadow that he had to look away. before he could stop himself, he spoke, "Do I have any input?"

This seemed to catch Sonic off guard, and if Shadow was honest, it caught him off guard as well, "You _want_ say in it?"

Now Shadow wished he had never said anything at all. This was bound to be the most awkward experience of his life. However, he couldn't back down when Sonic was finally opening up. Shadow sat beside Sonic and leaned back casually, as if his entire body wasn't tense, "If is my child as well, so yes I would."

Sonic was silent for a long time, and when Shadow looked at Sonic he was staring at him with a deep intensity that Shadow shuddered under the weight of his gaze. Sonic moved closer then looked down as if in pain, "I can't do it on my own," It was a soft, innocent whisper that knocked the wind from Shadow's lungs. He didn't say anything for a moment, only watched Sonic as he wallowed in despair. Shadow then lifted Sonic's face up so he had to look at him and spoke softly.

"What makes you think I would let you even try?"

Sonic tried to look away but Shadow held his face with both of his hands and whispered, "Sonic."

Sonic finally looked at up and Shadow let his feelings show full force. Sonic seemed shocked, but didn't say anything. Shadow took that as a good sign and leaned in so his lips were centimeters from his, "How can you act like this child has nothing to do with me? When it is a symbol of how I-"

"Stop!" Sonic pulled back and looked up at the ceiling, blinking rapidly as if to force away tears. Shadow wasn't sure if he was angry or hurt. It felt as if Sonic had slapped him in the face. After a minute Sonic took in a deep breath, "You have as much rights to this kid as i do without doing that. Don't worry."

Shadow ground his teeth and stood up, leaning over Sonic in a threatening way, ignoring the frightened look the other hedgehog was giving. He leaned in until all he could see were Sonic's emerald eyes, wide with fear, "The fact that this child exists is _proof_ of how I feel Faker. I would never have touched anyone I didn't have any feelings for let alone what we shared. but you're too stubborn to see that."

Sonic moved away so quickly no human eye would have seen the movement, but it was barely noticeable to Shadow. He growled and spun around to face the other hedgehog, now seething in anger, "Why are you acting like this?"

Sonic looked away with a slouch in his posture, "Because, what you're trying to tell me is... unrealistic. You aren't the kind of person to feel like that for anyone. let alone your rival."

Shadow strode over to Sonic and grabbed his thin arm in his hand, "Once again, you have much to learn about me," He let Sonic go and headed out the door, but only stepped outside. He needed air, and some time to think. For Sonic to believe him, Shadow would need to tell Sonic straight out how he felt, but that is just so against Shadow's nature.

The door opened and Shadow turned around. Sonic looked at him with pain and longing in his eyes, and Shadow wanted so desperately to take that look away. Sonic didn't say anything to Shadow, he only walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on his chest. Shadow didn't even hesitate. He wrapped his arms around Sonic's head and ran his fingers through his quills. Sonic must feel so alone, if only he would believe that Shadow is sincere about his feelings. it seems both of them have a lot to learn about each other. Hopefully, this will end well for all three of them.

**This isn't the most exciting chapter, but I'm working on it. Please review what you think and or want to see next.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

The phone rang once then ceased, then began to ring again. This meant it was an urgent message from G.U.N. Hoping for good news on Sonic's pregnancy, Shadow answered it quickly, "This is Agent Shadow."

"Dr. Ericson is missing."

_Bad news,_ "_What_?" Shadow asked angrily. Sonic looked up from where he sat. Shadow turned around and lower his voice, "I thought agents were watching him!"

"It seems he is as clever with escape without notice as he is with his experiments. We underestimated him."

Shadow growled at the news. This means Sonic's in danger. This psychotic scientist will want his lab rat back and Shadow couldn't let that happen, "This means the target is in danger," He whispered this so Sonic couldn't hear. Sonic didn't need the extra stress.

"Yes. We have prepared a small team to help keep him safe. They have been approved by the President himself. Come by G.U.N. base in an hour."

Shadow slammed the phone down and looked at Sonic, trying to calm his anger, "We're needed at G.U.N. base in fifty- five minutes."

Sonic arched an eyebrow and stood up, "What's going on?"

Shadow considered telling Sonic but decided against it. He didn't even want to imagine what it would do to Sonic's mental health. He has to have nightmares about his experiences as it is. Instead, Shadow only told him a little, "The President doesn't feel it's safe enough here, so we're going somewhere else."

Sonic didn't look completely convinced, "How would I not be safe enough here?"

Shadow held a passive face and opened the door for Sonic, "It's too obvious."

Sonic nodded but Shadow could tell he was only humoring him. This was strange. Sonic was changing rapidly and Shadow wasn't sure if this was a positive or negative fact either. It frightened him either way. The walk to the base was long and tense. Neither hedgehog knew what to say. When they arrived, Shadow observed the extra surveillance around the base. This was odd and unsettling. There must be more to this than even he knew. This was annoying and worrisome. Shadow has never been kept in the dark, as ironic as the wording was.

A young guard met them at the door and led them into the back of the base where the travel gear was. It had everything from helicopters to rockets. Along the way, Shadow asked the guard what was expected in the team.

"You've been given a pilot, G.U.N. Agent Rouge, Omega, and three body guards," He said quickly as they neared the travel area of the base, "All of them have been briefed about the situation. All of them were shocked, but one of the assigned body guards almost looked angry," He added afterwards.

Shadow didn't have time to question him further, because they had just gone past the door to their destination. Shadow froze when he saw the team and wanted to personally beat the shit out of the President.

Sonic froze and there was a look of utter shock in his eyes. He looked like he wanted to run away and hide in a hole, never to come out again. Shadow wanted to comfort him, but he wasn't sure they were briefed _that_ much.

The team pilot was Tails himself. The golden fox swished his tails nervously as he pretended to check on the plane. Shadow's eyes skimmed over Rouge and Omega to the body guards and groaned inwardly. He could tell which one was angry and which were shocked.

Knuckles and Silver tried, and failed nor to stare at Sonic's flat abdomen. Amy only glared at it with a deep hate that Shadow had never seen before. She had always been a good-natured hedgehog. She may have been clingy to Sonic but there wasn't a mean bone in her pink body. Why would she hate the child? It wasn't it's fault. it was Shadow's. He could tell none of them knew that by the lack of disgust in their eyes when they looked at him. Shadow returned his attention to the blue hedgehog who seemed to be slowly recovering. When the shock wore off, he looked down with sadness and shame. Shadow wan'ted to comfort him so badly, but wasn't sure it was the right thing to do with the audience.

Tails was the first to make a move. He stepped closer to Sonic with a hesitant smile on his face, "We're all here for you Sonic. We're all going to keep you safe and help you through all of this."

Shadow sent Tails a small nod of approval. He was trying to be supportive at least.

Sonic looked up and forced a smile. It looked like more effort than was worth it to Shadow but he was proud of him, "Thanks Tails. Thanks all of you."

Rouge nodded with her seductive smile and a hand on her hips. Omega didn't respond at all. Knuckles nodded and sent Sonic a smile. Silver walked up to Sonic and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We've all got your back Sonic."

This left Amy, who was still glaring at Sonic's abdomen like it was some sort of evil demon. Shadow almost wondered if he mistook Amy. He considered shouting some sense into her when she finally looked up at Sonic's face and smiled, "Anything for you Sonic."

Sonic exhaled and gave everyone a thumbs up. The guard, who had patiently stood by the whole time cleared his throat, "Time is of the essence. Please enter the plane and head for the coordinates The President has given Tails."

No one argued with him. The little gang filed into he plane with Shadow at the end. He turned to the young guard and said, "Tell the President I have some words for him when this is over," Without waiting for him to respond, Shadow entered the jet. It was large enough that no one that didn't have a trained eye would only see an ordinary jet for travel. However, instead of a ton of cramped seats, there were rooms. There was a cooking room, three sleeping rooms, the captains area, and a table with seats attached to the plane. Despite the homey feel, it wasn't luxurious like a private jet. The rooms were small with bunk beds and the cooking area was even smaller. Once it was in the air, the team relaxed a little. Then came the sleeping arrangements. Rouge and Amy took one room and Silver and Knuckles were assigned to the other, Omega could power down anywhere and Tails would sleep in the Captains area. That meant Sonic was bunking with Shadow.

When the others left to their own duties, Shadow made Sonic sit on the chair at the table and asked, "Does the arrangement make you uncomfortable?"

Sonic shook his head, looking more exhausted and miserable than before. Shadow reached across the table and hesitantly took Sonic's hand, waiting for the other hedgehog to look at him. When he did Shadow squeezed his hand.

"I am going to protect you. I promise!"

Sonic sighed and rested his hand on the table, "I don't want anyone to have to! I am supposed to be able to take care of myself!"

Shadow stood and gently pulled on Sonic's hand, "Come with me."

Surprise sprung in Sonic's eyes but he followed Shadow to their temporary room. Shadow led Sonic to the bottom bunk and sat beside him, wrapping his arm around him, "You are strong. You've been strong most of your life. Let us bear the weight for you until this child is delivered."

Sonic sighed and, to Shadow's surprise, leaned on the onyx hedgehog, "I'll have to be even stronger then, for the both of us."

Shadow rested his head on Sonic's head and whispered, "Do you trust me?"

Sonic lifted his head back to look into Shadow's eyes. His emerald ones were full of confusion, "Yes, why would you ask?"

Shadow didn't answer with words. He gently pushed Sonic to the bed and hovered over him, gazing deeply into his eyes. Emerald met Crimson as he lowered his face to Sonic's. Sonic tensed but Shadow moved closer anyway, "Relax," He whispered as their lips met. Sonic was rigid and Shadow nearly pulled back for fear he had somehow hurt him, but the blue hedgehog quickly relaxed into Shadow and even kissed him back. The feeling was explosive and Shadow wanted more, but he still needed to prove to Sonic that he never used him. He pulled back reluctantly and looked into Sonic's now dopey eyes, "You'll never be alone. Especially with the child," He softly stroked the side of Sonic's face then moved his hand down to gently rest on Sonic's hard stomach, his eyes never leaving his.

Sonic's eyes seemed to melt and he placed his hand over Shadows, "To think I thought it was a dream," He whispered, closing his eyes.

Shadow rested his forehead on Sonic's, "It was to perfect to have been a dream." It was a soft whisper, and Shadow wasn't sure how he managed to say it, but he did and didn't regret it either. When he opened his eyes he did thought.

Tears were streaming down Sonic's face. Shadow hoped it was only hormones and brushed them away. Sonic covered his face with his hands and sighed heavily, "You're not making this easy!"

Shadow remained gentle and spoke in a soft whisper, "Not making what easy?"

Sonic peered through his fingers shyly then suddenly attacked Shadow, his eyes burning into his, "I can't do it! I'm not strong enough!"

Shadow was almost frightened by the sudden mood change in Sonic, but didn't say anything on it, "I told you I'd be there-"

"I don't mean the child," His eyes dimmed and he pulled back, sitting beside Shadow, who was still lying down in surprise. Sonic sighed and looked away, his body slumped over, "After that night, and all you've been doing for me and saying to me, I don't have the strength. I can't..." He swallowed before returning his gaze to Shadow, "I can't help but fall... I'm in love with you Shadow."

Shadow's heart kicked into hyper speed and his eyes widened. He didn't think Sonic would say it. He wasn't even sure he felt it after the cold treatment he had been receiving. However, the sincere look in his eyes told Shadow he wasn't lying, and he felt miserable about it.

Shadow gently pushed Sonic back onto the bed and curled up beside him. Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadow like he was his lifeline. Shadow pulled Sonic to his chest and pulled the covers over the both of them, "Don't worry about falling Sonic. I promise I'll catch you."

**I know it's cheesy, but I actually think deep down Shadow has a soft side :)  
****I couldn't resist, I had to throw Amy in there. I'm just that mean _ Please review!**

**Once again thank you to to InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere and also UgunsGreka Fans for the idea of Adding Amy :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

Shadow awoke with a start and sat up quickly, confused about his surroundings and nauseated. He looked around the room frantically, trying to remember where he was. It hit him suddenly and he calmed down a bit, laying back down. There was a warm presence beside him. Shadow turned his head and a small smile crept on his face. Sonic slept soundly, curling up to him in his sleep. Shadow softly stroked Sonic's face. His mind wandered to the suture, wondering where they were headed. Only Tails and Omega knew and were given strict orders to keep it that way. Shadow would just have to wait patiently, something he was rather good at.

Sonic stirred and opened one eyes sleepily. When he saw Shadow, he sat up abruptly, confusion and grogginess in his emerald eyes, "What are you?" He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, "I guess we fell asleep like that," He mumbled.

Shadow nodded and ran a finger through Sonic's quills when Sonic jumped. Shadow pulled back, afraid he had hurt Sonic, but Sonic's hands went straight to his stomach and he stared at it with wide eyes.

"Are you hurt?" Shadow asked quickly.

Sonic shook his head, "It moved!"

This took Shadow by surprise. The fetus hadn't moved before, although, Sonic had been pregnant for over a week. According to the nurses at G.U.N. a hedgehog's pregnancy lasts about 31 days. He didn't know what to do.

Sonic smiled softly and took Shadow's hand, placing it on his stomach. Shadow felt a strange movement and tensed from surprise, his eyes as wide as saucers. The feeling was so strange! As if Sonic's hard stomach wasn't enough. Now it was moving!

A knock on the door startled both of them, "You hedgehog's awake?" Called Rouge's voice from the other side.

Shadow rested his forehead against Sonic's before replying, "Yeah, we'll be out in a moment." He traced Sonic's cheek with a finger as he looked into the other's eyes. Sonic smiled slightly and closed his eyes with a sigh. Shadow closed the distance with a quick kiss that startled Sonic. He then got off the bed and helped the other up.

The two exited the room to the eerily quiet jet. Tails and Omega were in the pilot area, Amy and Rouge were quietly conversing quietly at the table. Knuckles was punching the air and Silver was suspending himself with his telekinesis. Sonic decided to check on Tails, leaving Shadow with the rest of the group. Shadow wasn't sure what he was going to do in the meantime, but a tap on his shoulder decided for him.

"Shadow, can I talk to you a moment?" Amy asked with uncertainty in her voice. Shadow nodded and followed her to an empty room in the plane. Shadow guessed by the soft lavender wafting through the air that it was the room Rouge used. Amy twisted her hands together, worry and pain in her green eyes. She looked up at Shadow and her eyes brimmed over with tears, "Is it killing him?"

It took Shadow only a millisecond to understand what she meant. He frowned and crossed his arms, "What did they tell you Amy?"

She glared and balled her fists, "It doesn't matter what they told me I don't believe them! It's unnatural and can't be good for Sonic!"

Shadow leaned against the wall, letting Amy freak out all she wanted. When he was satisfied that she was finished, he spoke, "It's not killing him. In fact, the fetus seems to be cooperating fairly well with Sonic's body. The only time we should worry is the delivery," He said it plainly and without emotion, as if he didn't care, as if he wasn't worrying just as much about Sonic, even more, than Amy. It was just his nature to hold everything in. Only Sonic had broken through that.

Amy nodded, her eyes downcast in sadness, "I can tell you care about Sonic Shadow. You're secretly friends. Well, it's not exactly secret on his end, but you've done a lot for him and I'm grateful for it," She paused a moment and glared intently at Shadow, "Is it even a hedgehog? The scientist was crazy, who knows what it could have been!"

Shadow's careful facade dropped a bit, but he composed himself quickly, "G.U.N. did enough tests to tell. It's a normal, hedgehog baby."

"Do you really trust what G.U.N. says?"

Shadow wanted to end the conversation so badly he nearly groaned, "Yes I do. I read a top secret file," _And I know it's mine._

Relief flooded her pink face and she nodded, "Alright! I'll talk to Sonic about his decision on keeping it. If he will, I'll help him!" Before Shadow could even react, she left the room. Shadow groaned out loud and let his head fall back. This was going to be harder than they originally thought. Shadow will need to have a talk with Sonic.

"Amy cornered me," Sonic said at the end of the day. They were in their shared room. Shadow was removing his hover skates while Sonic sat on the bed. Shadow rolled his eyes, this'll be good.

Sonic sneered, "She asked me if she could help raise our- the baby," He quickly covered up. It bothered Shadow, but he didn't comment on it, "I wasn't sure what to say."

"What _did_ you say?" Shadow asked, sitting beside Sonic.

Sonic closed his eyes and sighed, "Don't worry, I didn't tell her about you. I just said I'll need more time to absorb everything. I know Amy cares about me, but I really don't think about her more than a friend and her attachment can get annoying."

Shadow smiled. Sonic had never admitted to being annoyed with Amy before. He always took it with a good-natured Smile and a polite reply. Shadow asked him what changed when Sonic tensed, playing with the bed covers.

"I don't want her chasing me forever. It's not fair to her for me to let her think there's a future for us when I never wanted that."

Shadow wrapped an arm around Sonic's shoulders in comfort, rubbing his arm's slowly. Sonic looked up at Shadow with agony in his eyes that frightened Shadow. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky sigh, "But I'm afraid to tell her what I do want."

Shadow understood and kissed Sonic's forehead, "You don't have to tell anyone about me until you're ready. There's a lot going on as it is."

Sonic pulled back with a determined glare, "No! I'm not going to sit back and act like I'm ashamed of this!" He froze as if he'd said too much and looked away. Shadow felt cheated. How can Sonic leave him hanging like that?

He didn't say anything, however and pulled Sonic to him and drew up the covers, closing his eyes as Sonic snuggled closer to him.

**I'm sorry for the time waiting, my grandmother died and I had to attend her funeral. Kinda hard to write cheesy stories when you're grieving. Please let me know what you think and what you would like to see. The more reviews, the sooner my updates I promise.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

"Okay everyone, we're nearly there. Please remain seated while we land," Tails's exhausted voice sounded throughout the plane. Shadow sat beside Sonic, keeping a close eye on him. The landing was smooth, barely a bump as the skilled fox controlled the plane. There was a salty scent in the air when the plane opened up. Shadow could hear seagulls and other birds. That meant they were near the ocean, but that was all he could tell at the moment. Omega exited the plane first, scanning the area.

"No threat source detected," He droned from below. Knuckles and rouge glided out followed by a suspended Silver. Once he landed, Sonic arose in the air. He yelped in surprise then smiled as he recognized the greenish energy that surrounded him. Silver carefully let him down outside. Shadow finally hopped down with a spin. When he landed, the surroundings took him by surprise. He wasn't wrong about the ocean being nearby, what he hadn't realized was they were surrounded by it! G.U.N. had sent them off to a relatively small island. There were a few palm trees scattered around it and a large house in the center. Shadow looked at tails with a look that said, "What?" Which the fox returned with a small smile. Why would they come to some vacation spot in the middle of nowhere?

"Okay, guys this is where we'll be staying until Sonic's due date. Everything we need and need to know is supposed to be in there. So Amy, why don't you help Sonic get settled in while the rest of us take a look around the island.

Amy was only too happy to oblige. She grabbed Sonic's wrist and led him to the house. Sonic sent Shadow a pleading look but Shadow was dragged away by Tails. For a while, they will have to part. It almost pained Shadow, but he remained passive on the outside. Tails, Omega, Rouge, Silver and Knuckles stood in a circle. Tails's original happy attitude dropped and was replaced with a mask of worry, "We need to keep our guard up at all times. Dr. Ericson is still out there and looking for Sonic. Amy and Rouge know what to do when the baby arrives but until then we need to set up a very tight security system. We'll set up shifts and take a look at the instructions inside. So you have any other ideas Shadow?"

Shadow stood a little to the side with his arms crossed. He didn't like crowds, even small ones like this, "I'll stay by his side at all times."

Everyone nodded in agreement and headed for the house. The house was large, there were five bedroom and two bathrooms. There was a large kitchen and even larger living room complete with furniture. The beds in the rooms were cushy and the bedding on them were very soft. Shadow wondered how and when G.U.N. set this all up, but it didn't really matter. All that mattered was keeping Sonic safe.

Shadow spotted Amy exiting one of the rooms. There was a worry in her eyes that concerned Shadow. He passed her and entered Sonic and his room. There were two comfortable looking beds, one on each end of the room with a small desk beside each. There were two wardrobes side by side against the wall between the beds with names written on them. The organization almost annoyed Shadow, but at least he was rooming with Sonic.

Sonic sat on the bed to the right. His pillows were behind his back against the wall and his thin legs dangled off of the bed. Shadow sat beside him and took his hand, looking for any sign of trouble.

Sonic's eyes were closed and the muscles in his face were tight, "What will we do if he comes?" Sonic wouldn't admit it, but Shadow could see the fear radiating from the blue hedgehog. He pulled Sonic to him and wrapped his arms around him in comfort.

"I would kill him before he could even see you."

Sonic pulled from Shadow unexpectedly with firm eyes, "Don't put yourself in danger Shadow!"

_Like he could hurt me,_ Shadow thought, "I'll be fine."

Sonic shook his head, "I don't want you to even take the risk Shadow!" He gripped Shadows arms with fear in his emerald eyes, "You don't understand how strong he is!"

Shadow hadn't seen this look of desperation in Sonic's eyes before and it worried him slightly. He knew Dr. Ericson would have to be strong to have taken Sonic himself, but Shadow was sure a lot of Sonic's worry had to do with what the scientist had done to him. Shadow stroked the side of Sonic's face, looking deep into his eyes, "I will not let him hurt you again Sonic. I don't care what the cost is!" Before Sonic could say anything else, Shadow kissed the other hedgehog deeply. He couldn't let Sonic stress any more than he was. This was for Sonic and the child's sake.

When they broke apart, Shadow told Sonic he was going to check out the rest of the house and left Sonic. He found the others in the kitchen. Rouge and Amy were writing out chores for everyone else and Knuckles was working out a security system. Tails and Silver were working out which of the two would cook at what times and Omega was in a corner in standby mode. Shadow stood to the side with his arms crossed.

Rouge looked up at Shadow and straightened out, "Can you finish this Hun? I have to talk to Shadow."

Amy nodded but didn't acknowledge Rouge besides that. The bat walked past Shadow to an empty room and waited. Shadow didn't have any will to follow her, but did on the slim chance it was something of any importance. He stood in the room waiting for her to speak.

Rouge rested one hand on her hip and spoke, "What will we do if something happens and we can't return to G.U.N. before Sonic delivers?"

Shadow hadn't wanted to think about that, but knew they needed a plan. He looked away, "I don't know."

"Well, Amy and I didn't have enough time to be trained for a C section, and Sonic has no birth canal. I'll do some research when I can, but we need a real plan before then."

Shadow agreed and nodded, "I'll do research as well. In the meantime, we need to do all we can to ensure Sonic's safety and comfort for both their sake."

A corner of Rouge's mouth twitched in humor and she narrowed her eyes in that seductive way of hers, "You seem to care a lot about both Sonic and the child. Is there something I'm missing Shadow?"

Shadow turned around as if he hadn't heard her and walked out. He could hear her chuckling but ignored it. He had enough to deal with. He didn't need her teasing on top of it.

**I'll do more with the other character next I promise. I just wanted to get them settled here. I'm not sure yet what I'll do to spice up the story or what action I'll add. Any ideas or suggestions? All reviews are appreciated. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

Shadow had fallen asleep in Sonic's bed that night. Sonic was snuggling close to Shadow in his arms, snoring away. Shadow thought back to what Rouge had said about the delivery. None of them had any idea how they would do it, and the dangers were pretty high. Shadow tried to shake the thought away and sleep, but his mind wouldn't let him. He was a ball of nerves growing larger by the minute. If only he could relax...

A movement made shadow jump and he looked at Sonic and smiled. The blue hedgehog had shifted in his sleep to snuggle closer. Shadow closed his eyes and tried to do the same but it was no use. He couldn't stop thinking! His mind was full of worries about Sonic and everyone's safety. He hated worrying. He hated caring. It only ever brought him pain.

The memory of Maria cut Shadow like a blade. He would never get over that. He would never fully heal. She was so soft and kind to everyone, and he couldn't save her.

Shadow winced and closed his eyes, seeing her face. He glared at the mental image, willing it to leave. The odd thing was, his mind went to Maria more often now than it had ever before. Perhaps it was all of these sappy emotions going around. Shadow doubted it though.

"Something's bothering you," Sonic mumbled. It wasn't a question, which meant Shadow needed to compose himself and keep his cool. He turned to Sonic and smiled softly, "How's the baby?"

Sonic's hand moved to his stomach, which was slowly starting to expand. In a few weeks they will need a perfected plan. This worried Shadow, but he tried not to show it.

"Just fine."

Shadow kissed Sonic softly on the forehead and snuggled closer to the blue hedgehog. They would have to leave the room soon. Sonic needed a check up with Omega and Shadow had a lot of planning to do. Both would have much preferred to stay there forever. However, Shadow knew they couldn't.

They reluctantly got out of bed and exited the room. Knuckles and Rouge were sitting in the kitchen quietly conversing. They had slowly gotten over the little emerald problem a while ago. Rouge gave up her thieving ways and worked to gain his trust. It was a long hard process, but they eventually came to a building friendship.

"Sonic! How are you feeling?" Amy said as she rushed to the blue hedgehog's side. Sonic and Shadow both rolled their eyes in unison. Sonic had a friendly smile but Shadow didn't. He turned to speak to Rouge, who sent him a small smile.

"Finally up sleepyhead?" She teased, hopping off of the stool. Shadow didn't respond. He jerked his head in the direction of the door, clearly telling her he wanted to speak outside. She nodded, all business, and followed him. The sun was low to the water, spreading golden light stripped with pink. The water reflected this with its sparkle. The scene was beautiful, however, Shadow didn't notice.

"I think we can cut it out if we do it properly," Rouge said before Shadow could say anything. She placed a hand on her hip and stared out at the ocean and sighed, "It's going to be a gamble no matter how we play the cards Shadow. All we can do is plan and strategize as much as we can."

Shadow nodded, his mind reeling in possibilities of complications. He shook the thoughts away. He couldn't afford to think like that, "Who will do the operation?"

Rouge hesitated, "Well, the only one who is capable is Amy..."

Shadow barely resisted the urge to growl under his breath, but he knew Rouge was right. Amy had natural mothering instincts none of the others had. She also might know how to preform a C section. The only thing that bothered Shadow was her love for the blue hedgehog. She might try to claim the child as well, as unpredictable as the pink hedgehog can be at times. The thought nearly angered the onyx hedgehog, but he held his famous, passive expression and nodded to rouge. He crossed his arms and turned to the ocean.

"Shadow..." Rouge said hesitantly. Shadow turned enough to show her he was listening, but didn't face her, "I can't help but notice... you're around Sonic all the time, yu seem to worry about him, and this all seemed to happen ever since the baby came into play."

Shadow panicked slightly. She knew!

"So I was wondering if you have a secret soft side..."

Shadow played dumb and turned to her, "For?"

She grinned in that seductive way of hers, "I think you have a soft side for children."

That wasn't what he'd expected. Shadow held his passive face while his mind took the surprise. Should he correct her, agree with her, or deny it all together?

Her smile widened and her eyes narrowed, "Well?"

Shadow huffed and looked away, "It's my mission and I take it seriously. I find this whole thing to be abnormal and insane. It's crazy scientists like Dr. Erickson that create disasters... like me."

With that, he returned to the house, where the scene had changed. Knuckled was training Tails to box and Amy was conversing with Silver. Sonic was sitting on a stool, inhaling a chili dog. Shadow wanted to go immediately to him, but that would only lead to more suspicion. So he moved to the computer rooom. It was the one room he hadn't seen yet. It was more for Tails. It was full of the latest G.U.N. equipment full of security camera screens, computers, and other mumbo jumbo. Shadow went to the computer and looked up the procedure for C section. The whole thing was complicated and risky. It wasn't a topic you'll find in a manual. So that tosses the chances of finding a _C Section For Dummies_. After about an hour of reading, Shadow gave up. He wouldn't be able to do this. He may have been created for a medical purpose, but not like this.

Shadow heard the chatter quiet down to whispers and he frowned. Why would they need to be secretive? He moved to the wall and pressed his ear to it, grateful for his super sensitive hearing.

"He said that?" Tails asked with shock.

"He thinks he's a disaster Dr. Gerald Robotnik created and the baby is the same," Rouge said softly. Shadow wasn't sure which part of the sentence was the topic of discussion, Shadow saying he's a disaster, or the baby. He hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Shadow can't say that about Sonic's baby!" Amy said angrily. She acted as if the baby was hers as well and not Shadow's. The onyx hedgehog's anger boiled. He would never say that about his child!

"I'm sure that's not what he meant," Sonic mumbled with uncertainty. _UNCERTAINTY!_

Shadow stormed out of the room and stopped in front of the concerned crowd with his arms crossed and anger fuming from his body.

Everyone stopped dead and watched him with the same shocked, almost frightened look.

Amy recovered first and stomped to Shadow, pointing a threatening finger in his face, "If you go anywhere near Sonic and his baby-"

Shadow snorted, "You mean _my_ baby? I wouldn't harm either of them."

This shut even Amy up. Shadow noticed the shocked look on Sonic's face, but his anger and hurt brushed it aside. He leaned against the counter while everyone processed this new information. Rouge was the first to recover.

"Well, that explains how you've been acting lately, but how can it be yours Shadow?"

Amy's face went from shocked to challenging instantly. Shadow was finally shocked into reality. Can he really explain this to them? They wouldn't understand! Shadow locked eyes with a frightened Sonic, who suddenly feinted.

Shadow dashed to his side immediately, supporting his head and checking his vital signs. Sonic was fine, and he hadn't hit his head, Shadow had caught him before that happened, "Sonic!"

Sonic's emerald eyes opened and he smiled, "Sorry, felt a little light headed there. I'm fine now."

Shadow frowned, "You need rest. That wasn't a 'little light headed' that was bad news!" He scooped Sonic up and skated to their room, carefully setting him down on the bed.

"I'm fine Shadow, but we need to find an explanation for them," He whispered quickly. Shadow shook his head.

"Let them make their assumptions so long as they don't think me a threat to you."

Sonic nodded and sighed. Shadow stroked the side of Sonic's face and said softly, "You didnt' sound to sure when you defended me."

Sonic pressed Shadow's hand to his face, "I wasn't sure what to think. I was stuck on the part where you called yourself a disaster."

Shadow huffed, "I'm the Ultimate Life Form. I may be something important, but I am still a failure. I was created to save Maria. I have enhanced DNA that-" Just as Shadow was about to work himself up about his failure again, he realized something. His knees gave out as a memory flooded his mind.

_"This is incredible! He is a complete success!" Dr. Robotnik beamed at Shadow, who was in a cryotank, but he could still hear._

_Black Doom agreed, "Yes, but his DNA was designed specifically for your granddaughter. It would be nothing short of a miracle for his DNA to cooperate with any other source of life. I have done this for a reason. He will never be able to produce offspring. And if he tried, his spouse would die as well."_

Shadow came back to the present with a deep fear in his heart. His throat closed up and his heart pounded. They can't remove the child without killing both, but if they don't... They will still die.

Shadow punched the first thing he saw, which happened to be a solid steel bed post. He winced in the pain, but made no other note of it. Sonic sat up quickly with alert, "Shadow! What's wrong?"

Shadow looked deep into Sonic's emerald eyes. He can't tell him. He cant! He wrapped Sonic into his arms tightly, feeling, for the first time in his unnatural life, tears come to his eyes.

"Shadow?" Sonic asked quietly. He returned the embrace hesitantly. Shadow couldn't bring himself to speak. He couldn't tell anyone. He could only prolong Sonic's life as long as possible. They sat like that for a long time, not moving. Sonic noticed Shadow's crying, because he was softly rubbing his back, murmuring comforting words. Nothing could comfort him. He had killed the only thing that mattered in his life! Now he could only make what was left of Sonic's life as amazing as possible.

When he finally pulled back, Shadow swallowed and rested his forehead on Sonic's, whispering the words he enver thought he'd say, "I love you."

**How's that for a comeback eh? I'm sooo sorry for the delay! A LOT has been going on! There's prom, moving and a suicidal family member that is, I'm sorry to say, more important than writing but I'll try to do better I promise.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

Sonic stiffened and pulled back instantly. His eyes were wide with shock, "What did you say?"

Shadow's knees finally gave out and he fell to them in front of Sonic. The reality of the situation was far too much to handle. He couldn't lose Sonic now. He had just realized his feelings for him. Why was life so against him? He may not have been born naturally, but he was still a living creature!

"Shadow?" Sonic said more softly.

Shadow looked up and sighed, "I'm sorry." He stood up on wobbly legs and planted a soft kiss on Sonic's forehead, "I don't know what that was."

Sonic's ears flattened against his head, "Are you saying you didn't mean it?" He whispered sadly.

Shadow lifted sonic's head to look in his eyes, "No, I meant it. I was talking about the behavior."

Sonic's eyes lit up. Shadow would do anything to keep that expression right there. If only for the little time Sonic had left. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck and kissed him passionately. Shadow kissed him back with a slight sense of urgency. How many moments like this will they have left? He cringed at the thought and returned his focus to Sonic.

They pulled back for air after a while and Sonic laughed breathlessly, "Man Shadow. Who know you'd be so loving?"

_No one_ Shadow thought. Not even him. He hadn't even planned on caring let alone loving. And now...

"Shadow? Is Sonic okay?" Amy's voice called from behind the door. Shadow groaned and called back.

"He's fine!" _He's dying._

_"_Well that's good, but we all need to talk to you and Sonic needs to rest!" Her voice morphed from concerned to angry in an instant. Shadow sighed and kissed Sonic on the cheek.

"Get some rest. I'll go take care of this."

Sonic nodded and curled up on the bed, closing his eyes. Shadow ran his fingers through Sonic's quills before exiting the room. What he saw was nearly laughable. It was like an intervention. Everyone looked at him with distrust in their eyes and some had their arms crossed, like Knuckles and Amy. Rouge stood beside Knuckles with one hand on her hip and a dark look on her face. Tails didn't seem to know what to think or do. Silver looked like he was caught up in something he wanted no part of, but stuck around anyway. Shadow crossed his arms and waited for them to begin.

Knuckles started, "First of all, why are you so attached to Sonic? And second, how is that your baby in there?"

Shadow thought he might as well tell them. If they don't accept it, he'll leave and bring Sonic with him, "I love him. What more do you need to know?"

This was clearly not what they were expecting. Every face turned to shock. Some shifted to realization, some to confusion. Amy's was rage.

"_What do you mean you _love_ him?" _She demanded, stomping towards Shadow with her pink face twisted up in anger. Shadow didn't respond. He only stared her down. She glared deep into his eyes for a long time, fuming. If looks could kill...

Shadow's thoughts ceased when her expression changed once more to deep sadness, "That means..." She turned off and ran out of the house quickly. Shadow was braced for a slap, punch or anything else, but not that. Silver trailed after her after one last glance at Shadow.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events," Rouge said in a feeble attempt to break the tension. Knuckles took a single step closer awkwardly.

Shadow raised his eyebrow, waiting. Knuckles only shook his head and turned away. Rouge placed a hand on his shoulder with a half confused half concerned expression on her face, "Knuckles?"

Knuckles spun around, "If you really love him and that kid, you'll take care of them both you hear me? If they die in the delivery it's your head!"

Shadows despair grew. He might actually look forward to that after their deaths. He nodded in understanding, with a passive expression, but on the inside he was slowly dying himself. What has he done?

Tails nodded, his sky- blue eyes determined., "We'll support you all in this, because Sonic's our friend, but this would have been your fault if it ends badly." With that, the fox and echidna left the room. Rouge placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder, nodded with a small smile to show her support, and followed them. Shadow released a breath he didn't know he was holding. This was going to be hell, but hopefully he could smooth things out with them before the time comes...

Amy fell to her knees in the hot sand and covered her face in her hands. How could she be so stupid? She had been visualizing herself with Sonic, helping him raise his child, love forever. When all along, his heart was with Shadow! _Shadow_! The one person she ever loved was with his enemy. It just wasn't fair!

"Amy?"

Amy jumped and spun around. It was Silver. He stood a couple feet away, concern in his golden eyes. She turned away and wiped at her eyes, "What?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," He said softly, "I know it must be hard for you."

She shook her head, "You have no idea. I've loved Sonic forever. I can't accept this now!"

Silver hesitantly sat beside her, "Well, I know what it's like to lose someone you love, I mean, Blaze is really gone," His voice broke as he said that. Amy felt bad. He watched Blaze lock herself between dimensions to seal Iblis. She knew this, but hadn't thought of it. It seems Silver did know how she felt.

"I'm sorry Silver."

Silver placed an arm around her, "It gets better. At first it feels like nothing can help and the world is against yu, but once you care for someone else, you start to feel better."

Amy leaned on Silver, her sniffles beginning to subside, "Do you love someone else now?"

His voice was quiet and adoring, "Yeah I do. And I hope, one day, she'll love me back."

Amy smiled and closed her eyes, letting her pain go, for the moment.

**There's for all you Amy fans! I'll try to get a more important chapter up next. Thank you to all who reviewed. Reviews keep me going.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

Shadow lay awake beside Sonic. He couldn't even hope for sleep. He was a disaster that ruined everything that got close. How could he live with himself now? He finally found something that helped him heal after Maria's death. He couldn't bear the thought of what is coming now.

Shadow looked at the snoozing Sonic, who was beginning to show. It won't be long now. Maybe a week. Shadow closed his eyes tightly in an attempt to push the pain and despair out. He won't be able to live and move on after this. It wouldn't be possible. No one knew about Maria, but everyone loves Sonic. He'd hear about it forever. He wouldn't be able to take it. He could only hope Knuckles's threat was true and he would kill Shadow after this. If not, Shadow would have no problem doing it himself. He's ended lives before.

Shadow's sensitive ears picked up a small sound outside. It was faint, and no ordinary person could have heard it, but it was there.

Shadow moved slowly and carefully until he was out of the bed then rushed to the window. He drew back the curtain a fraction of a hair and scanned the area. He expected danger; mechs, guns or anything else obvious, but he saw none. In fact, he didn't see anything at all.

He heard it again and looked closer. It was pitch black outside because of the new moon, but he finally saw it. It was a figure that looked like an injured child!

Shadow sped out of the room and out of the house setting every alarm in the place off. He didn't care, or even notice. All he knew was there was a child who needed help. He may not have a soft spot for children in general, but he can't let another person die here!

Shadow found the child and scooped her up instantly. The moment he did, his heart froze.

"Maria?" Her hair was a soft blonde and her face was the same oval shape. It can't be! Maria's gone! He brought her inside, where everyone was up and alert. At first they were confused and demanding, but when they saw the limp figure in Shadow's arms, they all rushed to her aid. Silver suspended her into the air and brought her to the couch. From there, Amy quickly checked her out by feeling her pulse and temperature.

"Someone get her a blanket! She's cold and wet!" She commanded, looking her over again.

"I'm on it!" Knuckles said quickly, heading to the closet.

Shadow could do nothing but watch in shock. She looked too much like Maria. Every line and curve of her face was identical. This must be a nightmare!

"Shadow, are you okay?" Sonic asked from behind. Shadow shook his thoughts away and put an arm around the blue hedgehog.

"I'm fine," He rubbed Sonic's arm in comfort, but in truth, he wasn't fine at all. He was losing his mind. He considered the possibility that this girl doesn't look like Maria at all, but he completely forgot what Maria looks like. The one thing he knows he couldn't forget, is her deep blue eyes.

Once the girl was under a blanket and the heat of the house was turned up, the atmosphere calmed down a little. Amy told everyone to head back to bed and that she would take care of the newcomer. Shadow didn't want to disobey Amy after that day, but he knew he couldn't sleep either.

"Come to bed Shadow. She'll be fine under Amy's care," Sonic said gently. He must be able to sense Shadow's stress. Shadow tried to calm down for Sonic's sake, worried the stress would speed up the process of his problem. The thought sent shivers down Shadow's spine. He can't think of that now.

Shadow followed Sonic to bed, but he stayed awake long after Sonic had fallen asleep. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to see that girl again. He quietly slipped out of the bed so he wouldn't wake Sonic and even quieter out of the room. He expected to see Amy sitting awake, but she was nowhere to be seen. She must have given in to drowsiness. Another thing he didn't expect, was that the girl was awake.

She was sitting up, playing with her blanket. Her soft, blonde hair covering her face. She must have sensed Shadow's presence, because she looked up. That is when Shadow's heart really did stop.

_Those eyes!_

"Maria?" Shadow said suddenly, his pulse quickening by the second. He took a single step closer, as if moving quickly would make her disappear.

Her blue eyes were fill of confusion, "Who's Maria? My name is Misty."

His heart fell and his hopes dropped. This isn't Maria. This is just a girl who was on the beach. He sat where Amy was before and said, "I must have mistaken. What I want to know, is where did you come from and how did you get here?"

She looked down at her blanket and played with a loose string, "I don't know. The last thing I remember is I was clinging to a piece of drift wood and then everything went black. I woke up to pink hedgehog who told me I was safe and no one would hurt me. I don't remember anything else."

Amnesia. Great. Shadow nodded and said, "She's right. Well you should get some rest," He stood up to head back to the room so he could stare at the ceiling until Sonic woke up.

"Thank you," Was the last thing he heard.

Sonic awoke at dawn and they both got up together. The rest of the gang was talking to Misty, asking her the same questions Shadow did the night before. They were getting the same lack of results too.

Knuckles rubbed his temple as he and Rouge walked into the kitchen, "She can't stay here! What are we going to do?"

Rouge took his hand, which surprised Shadow, and led him to a stool, hopping onto his lap, "We'll figure something out Hun. Let's give her a day or two to recover. Who knows how long she was out there."

Shadow felt like he was invading their privacy by standing there and led Sonic outside. Of all the people Rouge would be attracted to, he never thought it would be Knuckles. Outside, the air smelled like the ocean, and was a little chilly. The two walked in the soft sand as the sun rose, casting pinks and gold all over the sparkling ocean. Shadow snuggled to Sonic to keep him warm as they enjoyed the view. Shadow couldn't take his mind off of Misty. How can she look so much like Maria? Is it his mind playing tricks on him?

"What's wrong Shadow? And be honest or I'll get angry," Sonic demanded with a stern look. Shadow sighed and looked into the other's eyes.

"She looks just like Maria."

Realization dawned in Sonic's eyes and he kissed Shadow's cheek, "She'll be gone soon Shadow. None of those guys will let her stay long with the baby on the way."

Shadow nodded, willing the last part not to affect him too much, "I know. I'm more worried about you," It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the total truth.

Sonic didn't respond. What could he say? Assure Shadow that he'd be okay when he knows there's no way that's possible? Tell Shadow he's worried too? No best to keep quiet and Shadow was grateful. They spent the rest of the day practically attached. Shadow avoided Misty as much as possible, trying to enjoy as much time with Sonic as he could. He made sure Sonic didn't do anything all day, doing everything for him. By night, he was actually tired. In bed with Sonic, he snuggled with him and actually smiled for the moment, before falling asleep.

The next day, he was alone.

And everyone in the house was frantic.

Sonic and Misty were gone.

**Dun dun duuunnnnnn. What do you think happened? *gasp* It could be anything! Well Now the real action starts. Keep them reviews rolling, and I'll keep the updates coming ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I listened to Crush 40 (the sonic games theme song band) while typing this to keep me pumped **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

"Where the hell is Sonic?" Shadow raged through the house, wanting to destroy everything in his path. Amy and Tails were in shock. Rouge and Knuckles were pissed. Silver was ready to kick ass. Everyone was about to explode.

"It must have been that Misty girl! She must work for Dr. Psycho!" Knuckles said, swinging his fist at an unfortunate fake flower vase. Shadow turned Omega on and told him the situation.

"Understood. Reporting to base immediately," He droned before heading off to the computer room.

Shadow's energy built up to an incredible height. He skated outside and away from the house. His fists tightened and his energy spread from him in the most powerful chaos blast he had ever released. It blew the sand at incredible speeds. If it weren't for the fancy security meant to withstand atomic bombs, the sand itself would have destroyed the house. Shadow didn't care about the destruction. He needed to kill something now.

"_Damn it!_" He shouted, releasing chaos spears at nothing in particular. He nearly shot at Omega who was coming towards him.

"_WHAT_?" He demanded at the robot.

Omega printed out a paper and handed it to Shadow, "From the President."

Shadow snatched it and read it quickly. It was the coordinates of Dr. Erickson based off of Sonic's tracking device they implanted in him after his last rescue. Shadow resisted the urge to burn the paper with his chaos power and dashed to the house.

"Get ready to leave now! I have the coordinates!" Shadow shouted at the angry faces. The second he spoke they nodded and dashed for the plane not even hesitating a moment. Tails flew to the pilots area and everyone else hopped in their own way. Knuckles climbed with his knuckles, Rouge flew, Silver floated and Shadow jumped. Once the door was shut, Tails started up the engines, calling for the coordinates. Shadow gave them to him and began pacing. He couldn't stay cramped in this tin can for any length of time, and he knew Dr. Psycho wasn't close. He needed to hurt something! He needed to _kill_!

Everyone around Shadow was no better off. Knuckles was pounding the air like it was the scientist himself with a fierce look in his eyes. Amy was swinging her hammer around violently until she got dizzy and fell over. Silver tried to help her, but she refused and returned to it again. As if it worked the first time. Rouge was kicking at the air similar to Knuckles. The only one who couldn't fume was Shadow. He couldn't damage the plane or they'd never reach their destination. He could only pace, yell and curse. How will he remain sane for this?

* * *

Amy escaped to a room after tiring herself out and falling over five times. That Misty! She was a pawn for Dr. Erickson all along! They helped her and cared for her! What has this world come to?

A knock on the door brought Amy from her thoughts, "Amy, it's me," Silver called from the other side. She didn't care to talk to anyone right now, even Silver.

"I'm sorry Silver, I just want to be left alone right now!"

"I know, I just wanted to ask if you'd train with me. It could help get that anger out," He said with determination.

That actually sounded like a good idea. Amy stood up opened the door and nodded with a glare, "Let's do it!"

* * *

Knuckles punched a wall in his and Silver's room of the plane, causing a huge dent in the impressive metal. He couldn't believe his luck! Sonic had a slim chance of living because of Shadow, and now he was taken back to the reason for this whole mess because they helped a phony kid on the beach! He wanted to break something!

His door opened and a certain bat walked in and leaned on the door with one hand, "Having a hard time?" She asked with that seductive speech of hers.

Knuckles sneered, "What do you think Bat Girl?"

She smiled and walked forward slowly, "You know, I just love it when you call me that," She purred, placing ahand on his chest. Knuckles was so shocked he momentarily forgot about the situation, When regained his senses, he pulled back and growled.

"What are you doing? This isn't the time for this!"

Rouge ran a slender finger along the side of Knuckle's face with her sexy smile, "You need a distraction, and so do I. We're no good to anyone all worked up like this. You need to relax."

Knuckles took a single step back. Was she suggesting what he thought?

Rouge moved closer until all he could see and smell was her. His heart sped up so quickly he was sure she could hear it with those big ears of hers. Her smirk grew and she leaned closer and closer.

Then she licked him.

"Ach! What the?" Knuckles wiped the side of his face in disgust.

Rouge laughed an turned around, "Come on, everyone's training. It'll do us good to join them and blow off some steam."

Knuckles's breathing was quick. Even after Rouge left, he took a moment to recover.

_What a tease._ He grumbled and followed her to a large area of the place where everyone else had gathered. Shadow, Silver, Amy and Rouge gathered in a circle. Knuckles joined them, wondering what kind of training this was.

"Okay, we all are tense and angry, but we can't use our full powers in this plane," Silver began, "So, I have an idea. Two at a time, you will spar inside the circle of us. At random, I will pick one of you up, or throw something at you to dodge. The first to fall down is out."

Knuckles snorted, "A game Silver? Really?"

Silver glared at him, "It's the best way to train without damaging the plane or hurting each other. We need to do something. Just try it."

Knuckles rolled his eyes but humored him. Silver called Knuckles and Shadow to the center and told them to begin. Knuckles swung at the hedgehog, but he dodged it easily and threw a chaos spear at him. Knuckles swung at it, making it disappear. He was about to fly for Shadow when his feet left the floor.

"Wah?" He shouted in surprise. Before he could react, Shadow jumped up and kicked him hard. He flew pasted Rouge and hit the plane wall. with thud.

"Shadow wins!" Silver called. Knuckles growled at him. Nice.

"_We're there guys! Get ready for hell to break loose!" _Tails's voice sounded throughout the plane. Knuckles stood up and his fists tightened. _Oh yeah Tails. Hell is _really_ gonna break loose_!

* * *

The second the plane landed, everyone burst through the door. Knuckles ended up landing on top of Silver in the process, but no one laughed. They were in front of a large base with a ton of mech security. It was time!

Shadow narrowed his eyes as the mechs charged. He felt his power surging through him, begging to be released. Shadow's hand went to he opposite wrist ring. They were the only thing that blocked his true power and now felt like the perfect time to unleash it. He unsnapped the first, then the second, letting them fall to the sand. His energy flowed freely now and he knew he had already won.

The mechs stood no chance against him. Shadow didn't even need to fight as he brushed them all aside like flies. Everyone else trailed behind him quickly. They broke through the base door, and machines and high security weapons charged. Shadow attacked all of it, anger fueling his power. However, his energy was draining. He knew if he didn't find Sonic soon, he would lose consciousness. He passed the door and found a bending hallway and a voice projection.

"Welcome Shadow! Don't worry about your friends, their occupied at the moment," Shadow spun around, finding himself completely alone. _What happened to them?_ "I have arranged a nice maze for my little mouse to go through. I sure hope you get through before your energy depletes. Have fun."

Shadow growled. He should have known Dr. Psycho would know about his one weakness with his power. Now he needs to get through this maze before it runs out! Shadow ran through the maze, finding some traps and dangers along the way. He growled in frustration.

"Damn it! I don't have the time for this!" He built up enough energy to release a chaos blast, which blew down all of the walls. However, what he didn't expect, was for it to be the last of his energy. The last thing he saw, was a pair of legs in front of him as he blacked out.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA Now what? :D Review and I'll continue. I might even get this done before next week :3 That is if my readers review ;) (hint hint)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

When Shadow came to, he was tied down to an operating table. He panicked immediately, thinking the worst had happened. He relaxed just a little when he realized he hadn't been cut open... yet. He knew where he was and why. He was too thick headed and confident. This might have cost him everyone's lives. Especially Sonic's.

Shadow felt defeated and broken. He had failed everyone. How could he? If only he'd not touched Sonic in that cave, none of this would have happened! Shadow strained at his bonds, but he was still weak. He couldn't be able to bust out for another day. He doubted he'd live that long.

"Oh good you're awake," A sick, ancient voice said.

Shadow knew who it was and a whole knew rage erupted. He growled and snarled as he yanked on his bonds.

"Oh don't be like that. I thought you might want to see your daughter before you die," He laughed as Shadow heard footsteps.

Shadow froze, _My daughter?_

A man who was as ancient as his voice stepped in front of Shadow. His face was a bag of wrinkles and there was a large mole on his nose with a long hair in it. His hair was shoulder length and snow white. His lab coat seemed to be hanging on wires. He must be a bag of bones. That's not what caught Shadow's attention. What he saw, was the bundle in Dr. Psycho's arms. He smiled.

"Computer, command operation table 467 to follow me to subject 975's room."

Shadow's table rolled after the scientist to a room full of antiseptic smells. As they went, the scientist continued to speak.

"It was a difficult process, as you can imagine, to remove the child alive. It seems the Ultimate Life Form's DNA is quite unique in ways I would never have imagined. It's quite incredible! However, it wasn't a job I couldn't handle."

They entered a room marked 975 and Shadow looked around, expecting some sort of surgical room. However, all he saw was a cage. Inside was a blue, unconscious body.

It was Sonic.

Alive.

Shadow's heart leaped and his hope arose. Sonic is alive!

"Well, that proves my theory. True mates! Well, that will make my next experiment even _more_ interesting. I plan on taking you," He pointed to Shadow, "Apart and using your DNA. I will transport it to him," He nodded to Sonic, "I'm certain he can survive that, having survived the pregnancy. If so, you will be merged, Quite romantic no?" He chuckled as Shadow's anger boiled. He placed the bundle in a box that looked to be the kind one would see a new born baby in at the hospital, "Oh, and don't worry about M15T4, AKA Misty. I destroyed her the moment she came back. Cloning was never my thing." After that, Dr. Psycho left the room, humming to himself.

Shadow's anger boiled over. He cloned Maria? Not only that, he was going to harm Sonic and their baby! He can't just lie strapped to a table while this crazy scientist destroys his family! He has to do something!

Shadow examined his bonds, knowing with a small chaos spear, he could singe them. However, that would make him pass out again at the moment and the Dr. would find him passed out and free. Where would that get him? Shadow thought a moment. _What if?_

He could singe the ropes enough to be able to break through them later without making it obvious he did anything to them. Hopefully he has enough power left...

Shadow forced his energy to his hands and created small chaos spears beneath the ropes. It took a lot of concentration and energy. It's harder to make a smaller spear and hold it than creating a quick larger one for a moment. After a few seconds, his energy was depleting and he knew he would pass out again soon. He just hopes he can burn them enough...

* * *

Rouge sat in a large dog crate with Knuckles. Silver, Amy and Tails were in another on the other side of the room. Amy was huddled up to Silver who was trying to comfort her. Tails sat wit his back to Rouge, his shoulders slumped in defeat. Knuckles was looking around as if for a way to escape. Rouge saw no point.

Rouge pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. They were in a hopeless position. Shadow was MIA, and Sonic was in the hands of a psychopath She used to be able to get out of situations like this quickly and unnoticed. However, that was a different time. That was before she cared. That was before she had friends. Before she had family.

Silver looked up at her and mouthed.

_Cameras?_

Rouge shook her head. She had checked with a G.U.N. trained eye. There was nothing.

Hope shone in Silver's golden eyes. He whispered something to Amy who lit up and scooted away. Rouge was confused. What is that hedgehog up to?

Silver stared at the bars in front of him with deep concentration. Rouge wasn't sure what he was rying to do, but was certain he couldn't do it. However, as the bars begin to bend, she knew she was wrong. They were out of there!

* * *

Shadow awoke as drained as the last time. He looked down at his handiwork, pleased with himself. He would be able to break out of this with enough effort. He only needed to wait for his strength to return.

"Shadow?" A soft voice called from the cage. Shadow strained his neck to look down at the cage. His heart skipped a beat, seeing Sonic.

He looked awful. His eyes were full and Shadow could see he was in a lot of pain. Shadow wanted nothing more than to murder the Dr. as slowly as he could. However, his first priority was to get Sonic and the baby out of there.

"I'm here Sonic," Shadow said as softly as he could. He felt emotion burst as he spoke. A little light returned to Sonic as he spoke.

"The baby," Sonic said quietly, as if speaking was painful. It hurt Shadow more than any physical pain could.

"She's safe for now. I'll get you out of here soon! I promise," Shadow could already feel his power returning. It wouldn't be long now.

They didn't speak for a long time. Shadow tried to say comforting words to Sonic, but he wasn't so sure Sonic was even conscious anymore. As the hours passed his power returned. By the time the door opened, he was ready.

"I hope you're ready!" The Dr. said excitedly.

_Oh don't worry, I am_ Shadow promised as he tightened his fists. He waited for Dr. Erickson to shut and lock the door before he tanked on the ropes with his regained strength. The bonds broke easily and he released a powerful chaos spear on the crazy scientist. It his him dead in the chest, causing the man to stumble back and fall over. He couldn't speak, only gasp and gargle until his life ended. _So much for killing him slowly._

Shadow released another on Sonic's cage, breaking it open. Sonic woke up with a start. He was confused a moment, but everything began to make sense after a moment.

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled, throwing his arms around the onyx hedgehog. It felt so good! But now wasn't the time. Shadow needed to get them all to safety. He supported Sonic's weight and walked him to the baby. Before he could get near, however, the wall exploded.

"We found him," Amy coughed as debris flew everywhere. The gang saw Sonic and all broke into cheers and smiles.

"Silver! Take Sonic!" Shadow yelled. By now sirens were going off everywhere and they were bound to have company. Silver nodded and suspended the weak Sonic into the air. Shadow scooped up the screaming bundle of blankets and dashed for the hole in the wall. He didn't take the time to look for doors, he blasted every wall they came to until he saw the plane. His energy was draining quickly. He had used a lot over and over in the past five hours. Luckily, the Dr. wasn't smart enough to remove the plane or even pick up Shadow's wrist rings. He snatched them up as everyone flew into the plane. Shadow was low on energy by the time they reached the plane. He skated quickly to the room him and Sonic shared before and set the baby down, completely drained.

"I can take her Shadow. You need rest," Amy said with a small smile. Shadow hesitated.

Amy took the baby and said softly, "She's safe with me. I'll take care of her and Sonic. They'll be good as new when you wake up. I promise."

Shadow smiled at her, "Thank you Amy." Before he could say anymore, fatigue overcame him.

* * *

When Shadow woke up, it was a whole new world.

Shadow exited his room, seeing a different atmosphere than when he fell asleep. Amy was holding hands with Silver, both looking at each other with adoration. Rouge was n Knuckle's lap, teasingly tracing his cheek with a slender finger. When Knuckles noticed Shadow, he jerked his head towards the living room. Shadow didn't even hesitate. He headed for the living room quickly. What he saw could have stopped his heart while kicking it into hyper speed.

Sonic was holding a a little bundle in his arms, smiling at it with so much love. Shadow moved closer slowly, not wanting to interrupt. When Sonic noticed him, his smile grew, "Why don't you come meet your daughter?" He asked?

Shadow sat beside Sonic and looked at his baby for the first time.

She was perfect!

She had violet eyes and lavender fur. Her quills faded to light blue at the end and there was a patch of white fur on her chest. Shadow loved her instantly. He knew he would protect her no matter what, and that she would be loved by everyone who saw her.

She smiled at Shadow and reached out toward him. Shadow gave her his finger and she took hold of it, smiling widely.

"She loves you," Sonic said softly. He handed her to Shadow, who held her closely to him. She felt warm and full of life. It was the most perfect and amazing moment of Shadow's life.

"Still think you two are disasters?" Sonic asked teasingly. Shadow didn't even take notice. He was busy looking at his baby.

His and _Sonic's_ baby.

"She makes all of it worth it," Shadow whispered.

"I think we should name her Light," Sonic said suddenly.

"Why Light? I don't think she's so opposite me," Shadow said with a small smile.

Sonic shook his head, "She brought light into our lives. All of our lives."

By now the whole crowd, even Omega gathered around. They gazed at the family with love and affection. Their lives were all changing for the better. Their lives had Light. Everything, even the trials of their lives before all of this, was finally worth it.

_Fin._

**Thank you sooo much to EVERYONE who read this! An extra thanks to InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere for keeping me motivated. I'm sorry I messed so much with everyone with the cliff hangers, but I wanted to make sure everyone was interested. I hope the ending wasn't too disappointing. Please please PLEASE review what you thought about the ending, or overall story. :) Thank you.**


	16. SEQUEL

**Sequel! **

Want to know what happens to Light? Well look for _Light and Shadow _;)

If anyone wants to use any of my ideas ask permission FIRST or I WILL remove this story if you don't.

Thank you.


End file.
